Silent Mobius: Homecoming
by Android Chaos
Summary: Two young future cops come back to Japan for a new assignment as they find out the mystery of the key. A Silent Mobius self-insert AU fic
1. The prologue

Silent Mobius: Finding the Key  
  
Prologue  
  
By Android K'  
  
Disclaimer: To start things, I don't own Silent Mobuis. *Sniffle* T.T Kia Asayima does, 'cause he's the author. Anyways, this will be rather different from the anime as this particular story comes in play during Episode 14: Mobius Klein; more like an AU fic. This is a self-insert fanfic with myself and a friend of mine, also an author from Fanfiction.Net, Yamiga's Light, who I promised I'd put him in this fic as my partner. The following is the profile information of the characters we shall become as well as the prologue for this exciting story. I hope to go on with this work as well as The Lords of the Wings, since I have some writer's block myself. Well, without further ado..  
  
Name: Mackenzie Hayashibara (That's me, of course. n_n) Age: 20 Nationality: Japanese (Moved to America at the age of 9) Height: 5'9 Weight: 155 pounds Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Red Likes: Yakitoris, Minorus, soba soups, sushi, getting in action Dislikes: Anything too sweet, distrust Job: Houshi (Priest. I hope I got this one right)  
  
Info: Mackenzie has American and Japanese parents, which is the reason for his first name. His American father was geologist while his Japanese mother was a miko (Shrine Maiden) and they have met some years before the Silent Catastrophe, which brought the Lucifer Hawks to Earth's dimension. He had been born in Tokyo when the aftershock ended and his family had lived there with the Sakasagami family, in which Yamiga, his best friend, is the younger child, but due to the disaster that was happening around Japan, they thought to do move to another country in hopes to provide both children something it may be lost should they lives be destroyed by the Lucifer Hawk: A future. With this in mind, they decided to move to America together to insure their safety and thus they began training them. While he has an inclination towards guns by learning how to use them in the video arcades and by being part of the SFPF, there is no doubt about his abilities as a houshi, which his family is known among the best in the known circles of the Japanese shrines and he learned how to canalize his powers with certain objects he uses, like a stick, blades or the wards (Ofuda) he utilizes to battle evil. Though he looks quiet, he is actually an expressive, positive person who's not afraid to speak his mind and is cool under fire, but he gets angry whenever things get too extreme, especially in the battlefield. He is a good person who is sure of himself and will not hesitate to risk his life to protect those around him.  
  
\Name: Yamiga Sakasagami (Yamiga's Light for those who didn't know) Age: 19 Nationality: Japanese (Also moved to America at the age of 8 with his family) Height: 5'8 Weight: 154 pounds Hair: Black Eyes: Amber Likes: Expressing himself, sashimi, sukiyaki, being friendly Dislikes: Lies, Silence Job: Houshi  
  
Info: Yamiga, being the youngest child of the Sakasagami family, has the potential to be the nation's most powerful priest, along with his friend Mackenzie. He always likes being easy-going, friendly and sociable, but he's impulsive, reckless and straightforward in battle, causing Mackenzie to look after him constantly. At first, he opposed to moving to America because he didn't want to leave his friends to suffer by the havoc caused by the Lucifer Hawk, but his parents convinced him that by the time he finishes his training, he will be strong enough to protect Japan from the dark threat, but he must accept his fate. Yamiga and his family moved on to San Francisco along with Mackenzie's family to continue his training. At the age of 16, he managed to control his powers and maximize his potential, thanks to his family and friends' support, not to mention his idolization towards master sorcerer Gigelf Liqueur, who gave them a helping hand in the training and helped both families flee from Japan. Convinced that they had to become stronger in many aspects, Yamiga convinced Mackenzie to join the San Francisco Police Force to help restore the city by battling gangs, rioters and some of the Lucifer Hawk that invaded the city. Though Yamiga is as gifted as Mackenzie as a houshi, he seems to be slightly better talented when in comes to using guns and various side arms to fight the dark forces. He has the ability to focus his energy in his actions, using his power to create various effects, like illusions, explosions, protection and some high degree attacks.  
  
* Whew! Now it's done. On to the story! XD *  
  
Shortly after the taxi arrived to the airport, a young man's mind was in another place as the vehicle was going to stop. The objectives told by his parents ring clear in his mind as if he heard them just now.  
  
"You must find out the secret about the key. Find it, seal the gate and stop the Lucifer Hawk from ravaging the planet."  
  
He was thinking about how he should go about in his mission. Sure, the means have been showed and he knows what to do. It's the how that has him a bit concerned. After all, if they find the person who is the 'key', what should they do to help? Who might assist him? Just then, the taxi driver looks back towards him and with his gruff, but clear voice, brings him back to reality.  
  
"We've arrived to the airport now, kid. That'll be $5.00 for the fare."  
  
He needed not complain, for he had more than enough money for his return to Japan. He pays the fare to the driver and opens the door to get off and get his things. The driver helps him with his luggage and soon enough he enters the airport. As soon as he got to the registration booth and cleared the security checks, he looks up to the flight schedule. In less than 10 minutes, flight No. 488 would arrive for the one-way trip to Japan and his mission will begin. He then turns at all directions to look for someone and manages to find him on the snack bar, talking to the waitress happily. He sighs a little and gives himself a small smile as he sees him. "Some things never change in this world."  
  
He walks to the entrance of the snack bar to greet his friend. The other young man somehow gets a bit distracted by an incoming presence, but when he finds it, he calms himself down and smiles at the 'intruder'. "I guess you've arrived as well, huh, Mackenzie."  
  
"I can say the same, Yamiga. I'm glad to see you too." He replied. Mackenzie was a thin, yet good looking young man with brown hair as dark as the trunk of the oak trees and his red eyes could give hints of fire and determination, but they can also be peaceful. He was wearing a fine black suit with a tie to match it and a large trench coat, which was dark brown and his shoes were black. Yamiga was a fine looking man with black hair as deep as the night sky and flashing amber eyes. He too had a suit, but this one was dark blue (Pretty much like Spike Spiegel's suit from Cowboy Bebop, only a bit more tidy. n_ñ) and the coat he was wearing was also black, as well as his shoes. He had his luggage put on the side of the chair he was sitting on while chatting to the waitress, but picks it up, knowing that the trip was coming nearer by the minute. He pays her the tip for his snack, cleans himself a bit, and spoke. "Well then, let's get going now. We don't want to miss the plane, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Mackenzie said. "Our flight's on Gate 7, just close to the stairs leading to the second floor. We should go there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They began walking as they put on their dark glasses, watching and calmly analyzing the situation that lied in front of them. This would be a hard mission to do and though it is officially their first assignment as priests, they feel quite ready as if they had done this many times before. Confidence and tranquility was flowing within their bodies as they stayed relaxed, and as the minutes for the plane's arrival came to an end, they stood up from their seats and got in line with the passengers. When they got inside the plane, they checked the tickets for their seats and found them on the side, next to a window, which is good. Yamiga always liked the view and Mackenzie felt like giving him the seat next to it. After the security advertisements had been finished, the plane lifts itself to the air begins its flight onto the clear afternoon sky.  
  
"So then, we should get over our objectives, just to make sure." Yamiga suggested. "You wouldn't mind, do you?"  
  
"It's no problem." Mackenzie said. "I thought of the same thing, so let's revise them." He cleared his throat a little and began explaining. "Our parents got concerned that the situation concerning the gate between Nemessis and Earth, as well as the 'key' and the Lucifer Hawk may escalate to terrible degrees. Not only that, there are forces at work that try to open the door and erase Humanity from the planet and it looks like they're now getting started, making the attacks more vicious, well planned and in a different manner from before, which made our families arrive at the decision to investigate and intervene to prevent another catastrophe from happening. This is where our roles come into play from the moment we step on Japanese soil once again."  
  
Yamiga rose up a bit from his seat and asked. "Then what should we do to prevent this tragedy?"  
  
Mackenzie goes on. "Here we go then. One, confirm the rumors about the 'key' and investigate it further. Two, assist AMP in stopping the Lucifer Hawk as police officers. Three."  
  
"Wait a minute, man. Did you say AMP just now? The Attacked Mystification Police??" o.O  
  
"Yeah, Yamiga. My dad sent a letter there just three days ago." Mackenzie smirked a little. "You sound surprised."  
  
"Well, it's not everyday for us to help out such an amazing organization!" Yamiga yelled with excitement before Mackenzie pulled him to settle down, causing his friend to yelp a little as he sat down. "What I mean is, I guess we'll have lots of work once we arrive their and they accept our reasons. I'm just looking forward to it, you know."  
  
"I'm sure you do." Mackenzie said as he crossed his arms and frowned a little, indicating Yamiga to calm down and let him proceed. "As I was saying, in number two, we'll help out in stopping the Lucifer Hawk by working together with AMP. The police help out as well, so it won't be much of a problem. Three, discover the secret of the gate and finally, four, we'll proceed in sealing it and do anything in our power to defeat the Lucifer Hawk once and for all. Sounds simpler than it will look, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but I feel we can handle this one. Our training is complete and we have lots of things to do." Yamiga responded confidently. "So, any more info you wanna share right now?"  
  
Mackenzie explained again. "The rumors consist that there is someone that is the key that the Lucifer Hawk are looking for and that is person is close to another we've met before. Yamiga, do you remember Gigelf-san?"  
  
"How could we not forget him?" Said Yamiga as he stuck out his tongue a little while grinning. "He helped us a real deal, though we only seen him a few times."  
  
"Yeah." Mackenzie agreed. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be alive and Earth would be nothing more than a dead zone now."  
  
"So what about the other person? "You said he or she might be close to Gigelf-san, Mackenzie."  
  
"Our families heard that Gigelf-san had gotten married while he was in Japan and he had a child. A girl, for that matter, but he managed to get them away from there because he was going to seal the gate. However, for some reason, his attempt failed, costing him his life and his daughter didn't know much about him, except for the things her mother had told her. Years have passed and her mother suffered a mysterious death, so the daughter had to journey to Japan to get some answers and find out some facts about his father as well. That's where the Lucifer Hawk started to be more active as they somehow heard of her arrival."  
  
"I wonder what connection she might have about the key." Yamiga commented as he put his fingers on his chin, thinking.  
  
"That's where those rumors sound even serious." Mackenzie said. "If it's true that the girl is Gigelf-san's daughter, then she might have incredible powers that can even surpass his and she might be just the same age as either of us. She could also be the key we heard so much about as well, which would explain why our parents felt Glospolina's presence from far away. She somehow used her powers to break its seal and so now the sword is in her hands!"  
  
"Glospolina? You mean that big sword Gigelf-san used?" Yamiga asked, very surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Not only that, we also know who the name of that person is because our parents got the response from AMP's director."  
  
"And I assume then that her name is.."  
  
"That's right. Yamiga. Katsumi. Katsumi Liqueur, Gigelf-san's daughter." Mackenzie replied in a serious tone, closing his eyes.  
  
"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!!" Yamiga screamed out, hearing Katsumi's name.  
  
A/N: Well, I guess this is the prologue, but on the next chapter things shall start as the two young would-be cops shall arrive to Japan to start this mission. I guess this is gonna turn out really good here.  
  
Yamiga: Hey, Android K´, I really gotta hand it to ya. You really put up a nice beginning.  
  
Me: Yeah, I agree. I also followed your stories and they are quite nice, Yamiga. I hope you'll be able to continue them.  
  
Yamiga: Well, it's a bit tough about that, but I'm sure something will come up soon. But when do we meet the ones who work in AMP?  
  
Me: Be patient, for I'm getting started with this project. But we will see them soon enough.  
  
Yamiga: It's gonna be cool, being a cop. I can hardly wait. XD So then..  
  
Me: Right on cue. Please review! 


	2. Coming back to Tokyo

Silent Mobius: The homecoming  
  
Chapter 1: We're home  
  
By: Android K´  
  
Disclaimer: You guys know the deal. I don't own Silent Mobius, or any of Kia Asayima´s manga that he created, so having them for my own is pretty much out of the question. n_nU Not to mention the attorney's fee and the trial.. Yuck. -.-U  
  
¨Mackenzie, are you sure you're not pulling my leg here?¨ Yamiga asked exasperatedly. ¨Are you really talking about Gigelf-san´s daughter?¨  
  
¨I can tell you more if you just settle down, Yamiga.¨ Mackenzie made a face when his friend screamed out his surprise after just hearing Katsumi´s name. He cared for him, but sometimes he just needed to tell him to keep his senses in check. His face reminded Yamiga of that; he didn't like it at all.  
  
He then goes on. ¨You're quite surprised about this, but just take in mind that we found out about it through our parents back home. They heard from a very reliable source that not only does she have tremendous power, it is also said that she may be the key to opening the door which separates Earth from Nemessis. If that happens and should the Lucifer Hawk succeed in getting in, the game is over and we're finished. That's the reason why they told us to cooperate with AMP and try to stop those freaks before things get way out of hand, and YOU know we don't want that, Yamiga.¨  
  
¨Yeah, you're right about that. Sounds like it's gonna be a long haul there.¨ Yamiga commented. ¨But Gigelf-san did try to seal the door, right? What really happen to him?¨  
  
Mackenzie closed his eyes as he gave the news. ¨As far as I know, as of now, he lost his life after he made his attempt. We must assume he used up his energies to create the seal, but because he was injured, its completion couldn't be done, so therefore it wasn't sealed. It's like they had this one planned from the beginning.¨  
  
¨That's really hard to digest. Who would even think of doing such a thing that would endanger the entire planet? ¨ Yamiga asked.  
  
¨Maybe there was something that conspired with the Lucifer Hawk in stopping Gigelf-sama and keeps the gate open while causing great havoc in Tokyo; or perhaps I should say someone.¨  
  
¨Do you think there was a human who has ever struck a deal with those bastards? Money, power or something? ¨ Yamiga asked again.  
  
¨It's not actually farfetched to say so, my friend.¨ Mackenzie answered. ¨If it is true that someone was fronting for the Lucifer Hawks and helped them; maybe he or she wanted this to happen. We have as of yet find out who and how.¨  
  
¨Then I guess we have our work cut out for us, pal.¨ Said Yamiga. ¨But at least I'm happy to know we have a chance to return them the favor in kind.¨  
  
¨Yeah, our time will come as soon as we set foot on our home soil again.¨ Just then, a stewardess came by their seats, bringing them the food trays. It contained roasted beef, rice balls with small vegetable fillings inside dim sum on the side, and as for the drinks, there were options of lemonade, soft drinks, mineral water or juice. They chose for the soft drinks as Yamiga said, a bit surprised and mostly happy. ¨How nice! Food is here already!¨  
  
¨I hope you're enjoying your flight, gentlemen.¨ said the stewardess as she smiled. ¨We're halfway to Tokyo and we should arrive in at least one hour and a half. Please enjoy your meal.¨  
  
¨Arigatou gozaimashita¨ Mackenzie answered as bowed politely, as did Yamiga. After regarding them with a smile, the stewardess leaves them, and thus they began eating.  
  
¨At least we're flying in good class!¨ Said Yamiga as he was eating some of the dim sum. ¨It's a good thing we've saved a lot of money for this journey.¨  
  
¨At least we've got more than enough, considering we have a nice amount from our salaries.¨ Mackenzie said as he swallowed a sip of his drink. ¨As sure as heaven we will need a lot of our income.¨  
  
¨But if we join the police, we won't even worry about money, man.¨  
  
¨You have a good point there, Yamiga.¨ Mackenzie smiled after knowing this fact. ¨At least we will buy some things for our own, get a pad where to live, settle in and get down to business. Guess we won't be empty-handed for a good while.¨  
  
¨You betcha.¨ Yamiga happily replied. ¨But let's get ourselves straight here: We get to go back to Japan after 12 years living in San Francisco and got chosen to complete this mission, we gotta find out about this Katsumi person and see if she's really the key those creepy hunks of crap want to use, work together with AMP as part of the police force and prevent the dimensional gate from ever opening here. So, if AMP is an organization which its purpose is to fight and defeat the Lucifer Hawks, who's the leader behind it?¨  
  
Mackenzie turned to see Yamiga and responded. ¨The same reliable source which told our parents about Katsumi, this crisis the world is in and to get our act together to help out; and I believe you've heard this person's name once when we were in San Francisco, Yamiga.¨  
  
¨Huh? I wonder who it might be..?¨ Yamiga thought for a moment, remembering about the mystery person. He focuses his memory back when they saw the morning news concerning the crisis in Japan and the existence of AMP; then he remembers a face, a clear image that expects respect. After discerning its identity, he opens his eyes, awestruck of this revelation and began stuttering. ¨You.. You don't really mean. O_O¨  
  
¨That's right, pal.¨ Mackenzie answered calmly. ¨Does the name Rally Cheyenne mean anything to you?¨ He then grinned after saying her name, a little.  
  
¨Well, now I really heard everything. She really is the Head Director of AMP.¨ Yamiga gasped in amazement.¨  
  
¨And she is the one who expects our arrival, Yamiga.¨ Continued Mackenzie. ¨After we arrive and got enough sightseeing, we'll head to the AMP building and talk to her about our mission. Our parents stated that complete disclosure is the best politic to come up good terms with her and the organization, so we have to give her the details and the facts without fail. I hope you don't get too nervous.¨  
  
¨Now you really told me.¨ Yamiga sighed as he shrugged and sank a little to his seat. ¨At least I hope she's kind enough to let us give the helping hand and the entire staff is friendly with us.¨  
  
Mackenzie grinned at this, as he knew Yamiga´s special point. ¨Don't worry about that; she will accept because our parents know her and they wrote a lot. Besides, as I heard, AMP is made up of women in various fields and specialties, so I don't think you're gonna get bored.¨  
  
Yamiga nearly jumped for joy, but maintained his discipline and just made a big smile after hearing the news. ¨Then I guess I'm gonna my best if I am to keep up with them. We can't let them down! We're gonna flush those Lucifer Hawk from this planet and show them who kicks their butts harder! Yessiree!¨  
  
¨I'm happy that you're in a good mood, Yamiga. We should get some sleep after eating this meal. We have to get a good rest ´cause we'll walk a lot in the city.¨ Mackenzie suggested.  
  
Yamiga agrees with a smile. After their meal is finished, he lays back softly at the back his seat, smiles and whispers softly. ¨I can hardly wait to get back to out home. AMP, just wait. We'll get there soon.¨  
  
¨Yeah, we will.¨ Mackenzie said. ¨Sleep well, Yamiga.¨  
  
¨You too, Mackenzie.¨ After a few moments passed, they are slowly taken over by the quilt and shroud of deep, peaceful slumber. It would take the plane more than an hour to get to Japan, but that can wait, for it is true that when travelers sleep during a trip, time simply passes by in a blink of an eye. As expected, the hour of arrival has begun and the announcement was being heard for all passengers to pay attention to; Mackenzie wakes up at the sound and looks by the window, greeted by the various concrete stars of Tokyo that were lit up as if it was welcoming them back from their absence of leave.  
  
¨Yamiga, wake up.¨ Mackenzie shook him a little to wake him. ¨We have finally arrived.¨  
  
Yamiga snorted a little as he was moving and shaking his head a little after the wake-up call and responded a bit groggily. ¨Whzzz? Whassup, Mac?¨  
  
¨Look at the window.¨  
  
Yamiga took a small look and was surprised to see Tokyo so bright and shiny. A smile soon popped on his face.  
  
¨Wow! It looks so great! It's just like its good old days.¨  
  
¨I couldn't agree more, my friend. ¨ Mackenzie agreed as he smiled. ¨Now we should get ready when the plane touches down and gets to the airport.¨  
  
¨You got it, man.¨ Yamiga happily replied as he fastens his seat belt.  
  
Soon enough, the plane landed squarely with no problems as passengers were getting their things ready and the stairs were brought to the exit door. After getting out of the plane and having picked up their luggage, the two young men called a taxi to get to an apartment building where to stay and watched how the city had changed since the time of their ¨exile¨; so little things remained, and one of them is the humans´ will to live. Yamiga is glad for that constant.  
  
After arriving on their destination, Mackenzie observed the building where they would stay. It was good looking, tall building with all of the windows looking towards the city. It was like one of those nice resort hotels anyone would stay after a long, fine day as a tourist in a foreign city, except this one was for all people to use.  
  
¨Well, not too shabby, isn't, Mackenzie?¨  
  
¨It's certainly a good one, if you mean that.¨ He replied. ¨Let's register a room, pay up and leave our stuff. Then we take a walk in the city.¨  
  
¨That's ok with me.¨  
  
Later.  
  
¨Its good to be back home.¨ Yamiga stretches his arms as he spoke. ¨Almost 12 years have passed since we all had to leave.¨  
  
¨It is a long time, but now we came back, stronger than ever and ready to even the score that started those 12 years.¨ Mackenzie sighed as he observed the people walking by them and the cars go by. Certainly Tokyo has done much to pull itself back together after the Silent Crush occurred and it is filled with life again, in comparison of the many tragedies that happened during that horrible time. Perhaps there must be a change in the entire environment in order to preserve the peace human beings longed.  
  
¨Do you think we should go where the shelter is?¨ Yamiga asked Mackenzie, waking him from his thoughts. ¨I wonder if it's still around after we left it. Could it have been destroyed by the Lucifer Hawk by now?¨  
  
¨Well, we have time until we go to the AMP, so it's okay to look at it again.¨ Mackenzie agreed. ¨Memories are sure to come back to us again.¨  
  
¨Yeah, even if there are some bad memories.¨ They both gave themselves a laugh and traded high-fives, remembering some moments during their stay in the shelter. ¨Well, the sooner we go the better. We wouldn't want to keep the Director waiting, right?¨  
  
¨So let's go, man.¨ Yamiga beamed as he whistled for a taxi cab. The road wasn't long, but it wasn't exactly short either, so in a few minutes the cab arrives just a few meters from the entrance and it stops. The driver took a brief look at the old facility and asked the young men. ¨Are you sure you even want to look in this backwater place? It hasn't been used in years and it's just a slum now. You sure you wanna be here?¨  
  
¨We're positive, sir.¨ Mackenzie replied. ¨We'll just take a look around, nothing mayor.¨  
  
¨Well, watch your backs then.¨ the driver warned them. ¨I heard that some badass creatures called Lucifer Hawk are prowling about in these parts. Some people who were passing by get killed by them sometimes, so you'd do well not staying here too long.¨ Then in moments, he turns his car around and leaves the area and with that, Yamiga looks at the entrance. Mackenzie too looks at it as some memories of their time living here. It was the only place that was close to their original home.  
  
¨Sometimes we gotta remember the past in order to have a future.¨ Yamiga sighed as he spoke. ¨Never would've thought that the shelter would now be an old mess, and instead it's the Lucifer Hawk's playground. That is a bit repulsive.¨  
  
¨We have to take in mind that they always liked to hunt many people living in places like this.¨ Mackenzie said. ¨So many things can happen in one night, and some of them are unpleasant.¨  
  
¨But I got a good feeling that now it's our turn to even the score a little, for our families and Gigelf-san.¨  
  
¨Once we're accepted in the police, our task will start soon, Yamiga.¨  
  
¨I can hardly wait to see those creatures. I would surely like to let´em know how I felt all these years of hiding.¨ As they were talking, two long, slender shadows were sliding on the ground like black snakes moving silently on their prey and soon two pairs of eyes pop open to get a good look at them. After taking a good glance, the acquiesced about the situation at hand and moved in towards the two men. Soon enough, Mackenzie felt their presence and got himself on guard; Yamiga did the same, pulling out some ofuda from his coat pocket, waiting for the appearance of their enemy.  
  
¨I guess we got ourselves a welcome committee to celebrate our arrival, Yamiga¨ Mackenzie grinned.  
  
¨I guess so. How about we answer to that gesture?¨ Yamiga wasted no time and tossed his ofuda at the shadows like slim paper daggers. They avoided his attack by sliding back to their position and the shades were starting to grow bigger and bigger until their true forms were shown to Mackenzie and Yamiga. The first one had a big frame of body with a few bones sticking out of his shoulders as if they were wings. His hands looked skeletal, but sharp, as were his arms; his legs were as broad as oak trunks and he had four fingers on his feet and his head was of the shape of a dragon. The second one was slimmer, but his claws looked like blades as well as his legs. His head had horns and his features were sharp and covered with a dark red color. The first of them looked like he was grinning as he looked at the two men and talked like a human being. ¨It would seem there are two new visitors for this old hiding place tonight and for us to feed upon.¨  
  
¨Yes.¨ the second one agreed. ¨And it looks like they seem to know this old shelter. Perhaps this is a fitting place for it will be their tombs.¨ They both grinned with malice and darkness as they didn't take their eyes off their would-be victims.  
  
¨So, you must be the Lucifer Hawks that prowl about in this place.¨ Mackenzie said, always calm and cool. ¨Don't you think you're a bit overweight to have a midnight snack?¨  
  
¨We are sure to let you know we're here to skin off some of that weight off of you.¨ Yamiga also replied, confident and sure. ¨Where you're going, it's gonna be a permanent diet for you.¨  
  
¨Those are big words for a couple of insects like you.¨ The first Lucifer Hawk said. ¨You have enough nerve to say such things.¨  
  
¨But fear not, my friends.¨ The second one followed. ¨As soon as your meat has been eaten, you will become part of us, just like all the foolish humans who passed here for their deaths.¨  
  
But Mackenzie and Yamiga were not intimidated by the aliens´ words as they still kept their cool even by looking at two dangerous, deadly creatures in front of them. Mackenzie draws an ofuda as well and it starts shining with blue fire as he spoke to them again. ¨Well, I guess this means it's time for you to start your diet. Prepare to be slimmed down to pieces!¨  
  
From then on, the battle begins.  
  
A/N: Whew! It took me a long while, but it's finally finished! Be witness of Mackenzie and Yamiga´s first battle with the Lucifer Hawks. You know how it's gonna turn out? Read the next chapter: You'll be glad you did. 


	3. And then they were two

Silent Mobius: The Homecoming  
  
Chapter 2: And then, we're two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius. Kia Asayima does, so no suing, ok? I don't have money.  
  
"What do you think they may be, Yamiga?" Mackenzie said as he jumped clear from a slash attack from a Lucifer Hawk.  
  
"I can guess that the large, slim one is a Daeva type!" Yamiga spoke while dodging another attack. ¨The big guy here must be a Golem; he´s slow, but he catches on pretty quick. ¨  
  
"Then I guess this means we have to play hide and seek." Mackenzie spoke out as he pulled out a white sphere and looked at their enemies. "If you want us, come and get it!" He tosses the sphere onto the ground and as it cracks open, a large pea soup mist comes out of it, covering both fighters from the aliens´ view. In a few moments, they are gone; however, the Lucifer Hawks seem that they won't give up easily.  
  
"It has been a while since we had such prey as this." Spoke the Golem to his companion. ¨Humans can be quite feisty sometimes."  
  
"Indeed, but we shall savor their flaying as they will plea for mercy or more likely, a merciful death." Replied the Daeva. "Let us follow them, for I already have their scent." They morph into shadows again and follow the trail of their prey, unaware that the game is about to change soon.  
  
Above the city's night sky, the Seamurg...  
  
"This is clearly a boring night." Spoke a redheaded woman, resting her hands on the back of her head as she yielded a yawn. ¨How long will the director talk to Katsumi anyway?¨  
  
¨You'll have to wait a little bit longer for that, Kiddy.¨ Replied another young woman. She had clear blue eyes, blond hair that fell behind her neck and she's piloting the large ship that is cruising quietly in the sky. ¨Besides, I think this is the time when Katsumi must know the truth.¨  
  
¨And how do you know that, Lebia?¨ Kiddy asked, still in the same position on her seat.¨  
  
¨My grandfather was involved in it a long time ago,¨ Lebia answered. ¨It's only natural to know what my grandfather had done in order to protect the planet. I feel sad that he died in that mission's finality.¨  
  
¨Then it means that perhaps our families were somehow intertwined in the Silent Crush years ago.¨ Another voice of a woman said. From the back seat a young woman with long violet hair dressed as a priestess sat while looking at the monitor. ¨I remember my grandfather and my sister telling me some things about it when I was little; we can't discount the possibility that some of our families had a connection in their roles to prevent the Lucifer Hawk from overrunning Earth.¨  
  
¨So that means we might get a similar role as all those persons before us, right?¨ A young woman with her light brown hair tied on a pony tail said. Her face had the innocence and sympathy of a child. ¨I wonder if we're strong enough to stop them. I wouldn't be able to live in a desolate world so devoid of life...¨  
  
¨Don't worry about that, Yuki-chan.¨ Kiddy reassured her. ¨We´ve been in tough situations before, but I think we'll be able to pull through, just like always. You gotta learn to take it easy a little bit.¨  
  
¨Kiddy-san, thanks.¨ Yuki smiled. ¨I needed that.¨ Just then, the fraternal moment was interrupted by the warning signals that filled the monitors inside the Seamurg´s cockpit, and judging Lebia´s look, it was indicating something serious.  
  
¨Everyone, look at this.¨ Lebia was obviously distressed as the girls looked at the monitor. What they saw didn't give them any elation. ¨What the hell...?? Category 1 in a night like this??¨ Kiddy hissed out a curse as she gleamed at it. The information indicated that there were two powerful Lucifer Hawks that were haunting the Old Town Sector in Mega- Tokyo, but just now they seemed to come out to the surface.  
  
¨They are truly two of the most powerful ones from the Category 1.¨ Nami spoke, eyes closed and concentrating herself to gauge their energies. ¨But, I feel two other presences beside them. They may be human...¨  
  
Yuki too, was probing the mysterious energies Nami mentioned by using her E.S.P. In an eye blink, she opened her eyes in shock while she gave the confirmation. ¨It's true! There are two humans fighting them, but their power is very different, as if they're matching up with the Lucifer Hawk.¨  
  
¨How is that possible?¨ Kiddy asked. ¨Do they really have some kind of power?¨  
  
¨We can only feel it,¨ Nami replied. ¨but the best way is to see it for ourselves and destroy the Lucifer Hawks while we are at it.¨  
  
¨Then let's not waste time any further.¨ Lebia said, as in accordance to her comrades´ concerns. ¨We will head towards the sector immediately.¨  
  
¨Should we call Katsumi for this?¨ Kiddy asked as she wondered about her friend. Perhaps this may be something that could concern her.¨  
  
¨There's no need.¨ Lebia responded. ¨Katsumi has done much for us and I think the least we can do for her is to give her some time to rest. Besides, she hasn't finished talking to the Director just yet.¨  
  
¨In any case, this makes my day.¨ Kiddy grinned when the put her fist into the palm of her left hand, confident in the anticipation of a fight that would ensue, like a warrior who likes to fill its lust for a great challenge. ¨I'll kick those Lucifer Hawk so hard, their brains are gonna go through their noses when I'm done with 'em.¨  
  
¨Just remember, you're not alone.¨ Lebia smiled, acquiescing her statement.¨  
  
¨Yeah, I know that.¨  
  
¨Yuki, can you sense where they are?¨  
  
It didn't take long for Yuki to track down the energies as she pointed out a direction with her index finger and spoke: "They're on the northeast section, just beside the abandoned wharf. We'll make it in time if we hurry."  
  
With that, the Seamurg slices the air rapidly like an arrow shot from a cannon towards its destiny at great speed.  
  
The abandoned wharf on the old Ginza District. It was once brimming with great activity close to the river: Many cargo came by from foreign countries overseas, shipments being made to and fro and sometimes, the workers of the wharf gathered around at nights to have a nice reunion after a hard day's work. All was well in these old days and ever since the Silent Crush had passed, and the Lucifer Hawks use it as a private "playground", these days were over for a long time. Years had come by, but now these grounds will be alive again by a very different activity of another sort...  
  
SKAKAKKAKAKRASH!!  
  
KRAAKOOOOM!!  
  
"Filthy humans! Think you shall get away with such affront??" The Daeva rasped in fury, as his eyes glowed with anger after receiving a burn on his left shoulder  
  
"If you had asked about that a while ago, the answer is yes." Yamiga shot back with a taunt, meaning to break his adversary's concentration.  
  
"Foolish, wretched humans. If you surrender now, you will have a most merciful, painless death as you become part of us." The Golem spoke out calmly, showing his crooked, long arms that can pound a big oak into splinters.  
  
"I don't want to break your heart, but we have to say no to your offer." Mackenzie replied. "Besides, I don't think we'll get that treatment, considering what you've done to all passerby that had gone all the way out here. Lucifer Hawks are just a dime-a-dozen greedy aliens as far as we're concerned!"  
  
"Well then, let it fall onto your heads then." Spoke the Daeva as he put his open palm towards the young men. "HRRRRAA!" He shoots out a large, cutting gust sphere that meant to tear the men into shreds, but managed to jump out of trouble and tossed in a few ofuda right into the alien's face, stopping him in his tracks for a moment. The Golem stuck back at them by swatting and smashing the ground, with little success and received exactly the same answer. Mackenzie and Yamiga stand a few meters apart from their enemies and prepare themselves for the second strike.  
  
"What's the matter? I thought you guys were the cream of the crop among your species." Mackenzie taunted them. "Feeling rusty by not killing for a long time?" He grins at this, knowing what can happen next.  
  
"So, you got a plan that can get us off this mess, Mackenzie? Yamiga said, clicking his tongue with impatience.  
  
"A good one, actually. It involves the new spells we've learned at out last training."  
  
"You do mean THOSE attacks? We've just managed to get them right and use them!" Yamiga whispered frantically. "if we missed, we'll be too exhausted to fight later on!"  
  
"We won't, if you know what to do." Mackenzie answered. "Look all around you; we have plenty of space and besides, we could use a good field test."  
  
"Ok, but I'll have to advance first in order to do this just right." Yamiga said. "I think I got this one well in hand."  
  
"You do what you gotta do." The moment is interrupted as the aliens were approaching them with a quiet angered gaze in their large, round eyes and sharpening their features, perhaps tired of this stupid, useless game. They wanted to see it end now.  
  
"This game has gone on far enough, humans." The Daeva speaks to them, raising his claw menacingly to emphasize his point. "We would like to play more, but as you can see, we have other business to attend to."  
  
"We are not just killers as you fools seem to think." The Golem followed. "We were also sent here to find the one who has the key and open the gate of our world, Nemessis."  
  
"Nemessis? So you know about the key, huh?" Mackenzie asked them, still keeping his cool.  
  
"This is a surprise." The Daeva replied. "I didn't think you would know about such a delicate topic." He then thought for a few moments. This could be the golden opportunity they've been waiting for in a long while and now that it has presented itself it was now or never. Taking a new approach to the situation, he lowers his tone of voice for a little and speaks like a diplomat who has the makings of striking a new deal. "Well, I think you may know more than you would like to show, so if you can tell us what you know about the key, we can seriously consider sparing your lives. You can also be our guests of honor in Nemessis in exchange of such valuable information. It is truly a most enticing offer and it's your best decision if you comply it."  
  
"If you do, you may become our allies as well." Spoke the Golem. "I feel a mysterious power within you and it would be a waste if we killed you here and now, so let us do this in the most civilized way and we will trouble you no more. Well?"  
  
"Sounds like you're really interested and focused on that issue." Yamiga retorted while grinning. "It's safe to say you're actually concerned about meeting this person who is the key and you wanna open the gate of your world, am I right?"  
  
"It is correct, young one." The Daeva answered calmly. "A new age will dawn for us and with your cooperation given, we will recognize you as our greatest assets of our kind."  
  
"We would really like to help and avoid this conflict," Mackenzie said, drawing his ofuda on his right hand, in a combat stance. "Unfortunately, we have other business to attend to and lend a hand to the human race, so the answer is simply..." He jumped high while Yamiga dashed quickly to the side, tossed two wards on two strategic points, beside the Daeva's right foot and the Golem's left foot. Mackenzie soon throws his charged ofuda from his hand and daggers as he screamed his answer.  
  
'NO!!"  
  
The dagger-ofuda pierced the Daeva's torso, leaving gashes on its chest and it became very angry, shooting back at Mackenzie with its power. He received it partially on his left side, but managed to land on his feet and continue his attack while Yamiga rolls to the side, puts another ofuda in front of his and dodges the Golem's pound attack with its huge fists.  
  
"Here, boy, c'mon!" Yamiga whistled while doing his bravado like he was calling for his dog. "I'm here! C'mon!" He claps his hands above his head twice joyfully, avoids another attack and plants another ward on the ground yet again.  
  
"Such poor, petty creatures that you are." The slim alien spoke, his voice in a mixture of hatred and regret, with much tone in the former while attacking Mackenzie by slashing his claws at him. "We offered you the world and you threw such a great chance away. Is this how you answer the great courtesy we have extended upon you??" He then uttered a scream. "You are both miserable, ignorant fools!!"  
  
"I beg to differ, my friend." Mackenzie shot back, throwing an ofuda right between his opponent's eyes, chanting a spell and causes a large burn in its face. He jumps back three hops and speaks once more. "The moment you decided to prey upon all living beings of this planet for your so-called "purge" and decide who lives and who dies, your offer was offset from the beginning. We will never tell you about the key!"  
  
"It was you, all of you, wretched humans that stole our chance of great elation the moment you kept us from taking this mortal coil!!" The Golem bellowed as he pounded its fists into the ground like a great quake, creating a large shockwave guaranteed to do more than knock Yamiga's socks off! The man then took his ofuda in front of him and made a chant, creating a barrier that protected him from the impact. The force of the wave scarred all the ground that was around him, but the part of it where Yamiga was standing was okay. He puts down the last ofuda on the ground, jumped high in the sky and yelled. "Mackenzie, it's done! Get 'em all together now!"  
  
"Consider it done!" Mackenzie fought back with great determination at the Daeva and does his best to be not affected by its attacks. He received some rashes from the alien's blast, but one great shove from his energy popped him on the Golem's back, knocking them to the ground together. "Two humans will never destroy us! You will never silence our voice and our day will come!!" They screamed with great fury.  
  
"Well, I guess it's sayonara for you two then." Mackenzie replied as he jumped aside and concentrated his energy. Yamiga fueled his body with a large aura as it focused on his hands and launches the ofuda batch systematically to form a circle. A new power was about to surge from the ground below the Lucifer Hawks, looking like a volcano that was about to burst open after years of long sleep. Yamiga then screamed out the spell of his attack.  
  
"This is the end for darkness! DIMENSION WAVE!!!"  
  
Large columns of red energy blasted out of the soil and formed a large cylindrical prism that was burning the Lucifer Hawk slowly as they uttered screams and exclamation of pain, feeling the fabric of their being ripped from their bodies. The coup de grace came from Mackenzie when he gathered his power and his ofuda moved above him, forming a circle in the shape of a six-vectored star: the final blow came in two words...  
  
"RAY... DISASTER!!"  
  
A huge beam of light came out of the star and shot with such power and speed, the aliens felt completely helpless, as they couldn't escape from Yamiga's Dimensional Wave, which had them comfortably trapped. The ray engulfed them in their entirety and in seconds they were reduced to a burned pile of ash and dust. The encounter was finished with the youths' undisputed success.  
  
The Seamurg, several meters away, there was a great source of light that flashed brightly in front of it!  
  
"WHOA!! What in blazes was that light?!" Kiddy asked, distraught and shocked. For a fighter of her experience, it would take a lot to impress her like that.  
  
"This power..." Yuki probed for its source. "It's from those two presences! Could it be their true power?"  
  
"Nami, what about the Lucifer Hawks? Can you sense them nearby?" Lebia asked, concerned about the situation.  
  
"They have vanished suddenly." Nami answered as a sweat drop fell from her head due to the moment of tension. "It's like they have been completely erased from existence. I can't feel them anymore.¨  
  
¨Then we have to set ourselves down to find out what happened.¨ Lebia said. ¨Everyone, let's get ready. We're now getting to the bottom of this.¨  
  
¨Well, so much for an exciting fight.¨ Kiddy sighed as her mood deflated a little. A big fight had just ended so soon before she got warmed up. The Seamurg starts to land smoothly as the headlights are turned on to illuminate the dark grounds of the wharf and the monitors zoom in towards the newcomers. What they saw surprised the girls: Two young men whose clothes had gotten somewhat dirty after the battle and a pile of gristle, scarred soil and smoke all around them. Yuki spoke for them all as she exclaimed: Wow! There are two men down there and they look very good!¨  
  
¨Yuki, do you think those were the ones who had that energy a while ago?¨ Nami asked as she saw the foreboding figures on the screen.  
  
¨They could be, but it seems that they calmed down a bit. Their energy is low at the moment, but they don't look hostile.¨  
  
¨Well, whoever they are, we're gonna find out soon enough.¨ Kiddy grinned again. ¨I'm dying to know who those guys really are, even if I gotta get the answers by force.¨  
  
¨If they're not telling the truth, don't go too rough on them, ok?¨  
  
¨Don't worry, Lebia. I'm not a molester or anything.¨  
  
Down below...  
  
¨Mackenzie, look!¨ Yamiga yelled as he saw the long, sleek ship hovering and descending below them. ¨What do you think it is?¨  
  
He smiled a bit as he knew that the moment has come. ¨Our ticket to our destination, my friend.¨  
  
In mere moments, the ship lands softly on the ground and the door opens. Mackenzie and Yamiga get bedazzled as they see the group of women come out of it. First it was a beautiful blond haired woman with blue eyes, next came a red headed woman with tanned brown skin, a young, cute girl with light brown hair tied to a ponytail by a yellow ribbon and finally, a miko with violet hair. Yamiga was really happy to see such lovely women, but Mackenzie ushered him to regain his composure and stood at ease. The blond woman came to them followed by her comrades and started speaking: ¨Good evening, gentlemen. We've received a warning signal of a sighting of Category 1 Lucifer Hawk in this area. Do you know thing about it?¨  
  
Yamiga looked like he was going to say something, but Mackenzie interjected, speaking firmly. ¨Well, to tell you the truth, it has already been taken care of, ma'am. There are no longer any Lucifer Hawk in this area?¨  
  
¨How do we know you're not lying?¨ The red headed woman asked bluntly.  
  
¨See, ma'am? Asked Yamiga, pointing at the ashes of what it was of two Lucifer Hawks´ remains. ¨They're now fried and dead as you can see.¨ He then smiled.  
  
¨Well, I guess there isn't much worrying about here, then.¨ The blond woman commented, but quickly looked at the young men again. ¨At any rate, it looks like you were involved in this as we also detected you two. Are you citizens by any chance?¨  
  
¨No. We've just came back here, our home town.¨ Mackenzie answered truthfully. ¨We were sent by our families to do something important here.¨  
  
¨Do you mind telling us what might it be?¨  
  
The youths looked at each other for a moment. They knew that this could be what they had to do first. With this, Yamiga gestured that he would answer this time and Mackenzie agreed.  
  
¨It will be done, under one condition, ma'am.¨  
  
¨Name it.¨ said the blond woman.  
  
¨We want to talk to the Director of AMP. You know, your CO, Rally Cheyenne.¨ Yamiga said and both men smiled to the group of women, who were surprised by his answer.  
  
A/N: Whew! It took longer since I get lazy, but things are getting started from here as we go on in our story.  
  
Lebia: So then, what has it got to do with you and your friend Yamiga?  
  
Me: A lot, actually. We're here to give a helping hand and try to set things right, that's all. *genuine smile*  
  
Kiddy: Are you really serious about becoming police officers? This isn't like real life, ya know.  
  
Nami: Kiddy-san is right. It is really treacherous here. Do you really want to do this?  
  
Yamiga: Hey, don't worry your heads here, ladies. We're balanced and we have the right stuff as you saw in this chapter. *also smiling*  
  
Yuki: So then, it's true. You are good guys too! n_n  
  
Me: Well, we are, Yuki-chan. Next time on Silent Mobius: The Homecoming... The meeting. Don't forget to review, so see you next time!  
  
Android K' 


End file.
